Pokemon RP: Adorabru Pumpkaboo
Characters Y-Tiger: Squeaky the Pumpkaboo and her shiny twin Nyli the Shiny Pumpkaboo. FroZenHyBrid: Gator the Feraligatr Sovash100: white the Demon Slayer and Blue the Riolu Setting Kalos region! (Does anyone want me to make the list of what pokemon appear where ^^; ) Starting setting: Lost Hotel! The Lost Hotel Story The Lost Hotel of Kalos, sitting in route 15 and route 16, this huge ruin is mostly underground and holds many ghost the pokemon. Rarely do they come out at day time, even thought the ruin is underground. When Team flare was running around, a gang full of punks and their leader- known as the best skater in legends - used to live down here till the leader died. All the punks that had stayed with the boss lefted once he had died. Now only unlucky pokemon trainers or bypassers that come down the stairs of either ruin will get a handfull of Ghost pokemon... Or will they? Chapter 1: The lost hotel and the strange girl. A male human with red and blue hair and clothing wanders through the forest, near the hotel. "I shouldn't have taken that wrong turn.." The sun shows some stairs that go down into the ground, the human could seem them pass some flowers. There was srounds of giggling and other sounds deep down pass the stairs. He blinks. "Giggling...? And where did- You know what, nevermind in this place who knows what could happen." He starts walking down the stairs. Once he was down the stairs, he could see some blue lights that came from the only pokemon's flames, litwick, and there was a party of them. Giggling was female, as a female human with black hair and wearing clothes that were similiar to a Pumpkaboo was playing with the litwicks happily. "A human pumpkaboo? Huh." He walks in quietly, so as not to startle them. The female giggles happily before the litwicks run off, she was waving goodbye. "Bye Bye Litwicks! Bye bye!" She smiles brightly, but turning around and notice the male. "!" She seem confuse. "Pumpka...?" "Oh crud." He looks around before looking at her. "Uh, hello." The female goes over and started walking around him with confusion on her face. "Pumpka... Mmm... Hello!" She said as she smiles. He looks at her. "Hello, hope I didn't bother your little party." "Oh no, not at all, Pumpka!" She smiles brightly. "They need to go home, Pumpka!" "Ok." He looks her over a bit. "I've never seen a human pumpkaboo before." She smiles brightly. "I've never seen your kind either, Pumpka! What pokemon are you, Pumpka?" She looks to him. "Feraligatr, human Feraligatr." She seem confuse. "A Feraligatr, Pumpka?" "Rare round this region. I traveled here with someone and got lost." "Oh, Pumpka!" She smiles brightly. "Pokemon around here call me Squeaky, Pumpka!" She giggles. "Cool, just call me Gator." "Hello Gator, Pumpka!" "Can I ask you something?" "Yes, pumpka?" She said as she tile her head "How come you say Pumpka after every sentence? Is it a habit? Not that I'm complaining!" "Oh! It is from habit, I only recently became human, Pumpka!" She smiles. "Ohhh. How?" "Um.. Mmmm... No clue, Pumpka!" She had a sweatdrop and shrugs. He sweatdrops. "Alright then, no more questions." "So, Where will you end up going, Pumpka?" "I don't know. I got lost a while back. I don't know if I'll be able to leave before night comes." "With me you can, Pumpka!" She giggles happily. "You sure?" He tilts his head. She gasped, before sniffling. "Y-You don't trust me, Pumpka?" She frowns. "No no I trust you, you probably know this place more than I do! I'm just saying, what if the person I got separated from wants to recruit you?" Squeaky seem a bit confuse. "Why would that person want to Recruit me, Pumpka?" "Let's just say, they like to make friends with wild pokemon." He shrugs. "Squeaky like friends, Pumpka!" She said happily, smiling brightly. "Well, pretty sure he won't be waitin at the exit, considering he probably doesn't know I'm missing." "Then let's go find him, Pumpka!" Squeaky says, smiling bright before running like a little child up the stairs. A strange sound is coming from a room upstairs. "STOP THAT YA IDIOT!!", a loud voice booming from another floor as it carries over to them. Squeaky was outside, where the stairs going down had gone. She glance up to the ruin walls and unsafe stairs that gone up to a falling apart secound floor. "Pumpka?" Gator runs up behind her. "Geez, you're fast." Squeaky points up the ruin stairs. "Sounds, Pumpka." "Really? I didn't hear anything." "Step Off!"' Another loud voice echoes from a room and a large blast is heard. "..Ok, I heard that one." "Let's see who they are!" Squeaky said happily, before floating a bit off the ground and floating up the steps. (I have wounderful news, Squeaky is a small size Pumpkaboo XD Meaning she is really speedy X3) "Geez she's fast.." He starts following her. Squeaky lands on the ground once she gotten to the top of the steps where the sounds where. "Pumpka!" She says loudly. He reaches the top and trips. "!" Squeaky was in front of him, so she turns around in confusion. "Pumpka-" She was fallen on. "Pumpkaboo!" "Uh.." He gets off of her quickly. "Sorry, loose board caught my foot!" A Riolu is kicked out of a room and falls on his back. "OUCH!", he's says as he sees the two Pokemon. "Hmmm?". Squeaky gotten up. "It is okay, Pumpka-" She glance to the Riolu. "Pumpka?" Gator looks at the riolu. "Hey, a riolu!" The Riolu turns around and glances at them. "Hey, who are you guys?". He walks up to them and smiles as he messes with his red scarf. "Hello. I'm Blue the Riolu". Squeaky smiles brightly. "I am Squeaky the Pumpkaboo!" She jumps happily. "Gater the Feraligatr." "It's nice to meet all of you". Blue smiles. He soon gives a cold stared at his room dorm. "So, what were you doing in a place like this?" "Yea! Why in a ruin, Pumpka!" Squeaky says brightly. "I ate my trainer's dinner since I was hungry and sooo. Yea." Blue says with a ticked look on his face. Then the argument turned into a fight and- "Blue! where Are You!", says a young colored male with white hair and a cyan trench coat and a white cross. "I'm not finished with you for blowing me up!". "Pumpka!" Squeaky pointed at the male human. "No fighting!" "Don't make me use my moves on you." Gator frowns. "Now listen to the nice lady and no fighting." The person looks at them with a bit of wonder and confusion. "Wait? What? Are you two both Pokemon?" The human looks confused but then looks at Riolu and gives him a ticked off stare. "Hey white! You inchin for more?", blue taunts. "You know what, I'm done with you for today -_-". White explains as her flicks the Riolu in the head. She smiled "Yay! I am a Pumpkaboo, Pumpka!" She then buff her cheeks. "But I will confuse ray you two if I have to, Pumpka!" "Ok, I'll stop." White smiles. "I'm White. And you've already meet my friend Blue." "I am squeaky! " She giggles. "Gator. And in case you haven't known I'm a feraligatr." "Nice to meet you two. But. Why do you both look like humans?" White asks with curiosity. Squraky shrugs. "Pumpka.." "I don't know either." "Its quite strange" states Blue as he messes with his red scarf. "Oh, but I can turn into a Pumpkaboo once per day that isn't at night, Pumpka!" Squeaky giggles happily before changing into her pokemon form. "Pumpka!" She smiles like a cute pokemon. Gator pats Squeaky's head. "I don't know why I'm human, but I don't mind. People don't try to shove me into pokeballs." Squeaky floats around Gator happily. "Pumpka Pumpka!(Or in Japanses anime of Pokemon "cha cha cha" XD ) "Wow you're pretty adorable when you're a Pumpkaboo." Squeaky giggles happily. "Pumpka!" "I'd probably look scary if I somehow became a Feraligatr." Squeaky seem confuse as she stops going around Gator and looking at him "?" "Misworded that sentence. What I meant to say is, if I somehow ended up getting turned back into my normal appearance." "Pumpka!" Squeaky smiles happily, she then glance around in confusion. "Pumpka?" "What is it?" "Is there something wrong?" Blue states as he uses his aura to sense around Squeaky turns back into her human form. "I believe my twin sister is coming!" She said happily. A shiny pumpkaboo has started to float over the building and notice them. "!" "Ohey, a shiny pumpkaboo." Squeaky smiles brightly. "Nyli, Pumpka!" She waves happily as the Shiny pumpkaboo changes into a twin sister shiny version of Squeaky. "Sis! Where have you been!?" Squeaky seem confuse. "I'm going on a Journey!" She smiles silly-like and giggling. Gator sweatdrops and pats Squeaky's head. "Yeah, thats my fault I'm afraid." Nyli sighs. "I just wanted to make sure that Squeaky was safe, mother has been looking for you." Squeaky seem confuse. "Mother? You got a mom? Now I definitely don't wan you to get recruited." Gator looks at her. "B-But, Staying here is boring, Pumpka! Nothing amazing happen, and mama had a trainer, Pumpka!" Squeaky says, trying to be really cute. "But there had to be a reason as to why she went free. Besides, what about all the friends you have here?" He looks at her. Category:RP Category:FroZenHyBrid's stuff Category:Sovash stuff Category:Baine's belongings